


bloody and raw (but i swear it is sweet)

by pinkmaggit



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Come as Lube, Emetophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vomiting, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wet & Messy, because is it rlly a fic by me if theres no pain kink, chicken soup for the newly-turned werewolf, i guess??? jason just loves his huge werewolf boyfriend and wants to get his shit wrecked, mild tho, what to do when you get railed by your werewolf boyfriend too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaggit/pseuds/pinkmaggit
Summary: It makes Jason hunger for somethingmore. He wants it all, wants to run free, wants to feel the burn through his nerves.Drop the chains, give in to the bloodlust.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	bloody and raw (but i swear it is sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha,,,, for all the monsterfuckers out there,,, i love u
> 
> anyways im entirely predictable and have a weakness for werewolf aus. oops
> 
> will i maybe just put all these in a collection? perhaps 
> 
> enjoy ? :'~)

Jason's cool, with the whole werewolf thing. 

Initially he’d been a little surprised at what having a werewolf boyfriend entailed. There had been a bit of an adjustment period, although it was to be expected considering he was dating someone who was also a creature of the night. The boundless energy was fine, and James’ irrational fear of the vacuum was kind of funny. But there were other things that he was entirely unprepared for.

Like how, when they first started dating, James kept bringing him back dead rabbits and foxes. Jason had to google what the fuck that was supposed to mean.

_what to do when werewolf boyfriend brings you dead shit_

Turns out it was a courting thing. Which, okay. If Jason didn’t look too hard at the mutilated wildlife on the back porch, then it was almost kind of romantic. He’d had to use the shovel a lot, though, and he felt kind of bad ruining the rest of the garden trying to bury all the dead creatures. At least the grass grew back pretty quickly. 

And there was that first time he caught James after a hunt, with blood and viscera all over his face. It had nearly given him a heart attack. Now, though? Jason kind of finds it _hot_ , to be honest.

He’s seen James, all transformed. It'd initially thrown him off; he'd expected something like those old Hollywood movies, the whole wolf-man deal. The truth was far different. James is a lot bigger than he'd ever imagined, with a long snout and huge, sharp teeth and thick, shaggy fur. The beast's bipedal, heavy claws sinking into the dirt and absolutely towering over Jason, James’ muscles rippling under his flesh and all this raw, untamed power radiating from him.

Look- so maybe Jason’s got a _thing_. Having a boyfriend who could rip him to shreds? It’s, like, so much to handle, seeing all that raw power and force. _Je-sus_.

So he’s, well, maybe he's a little curious. It’s intriguing, really; James will come home after a night of tearing through the woods, exhausted but grinning to himself, smelling of iron and wet earth, and he'll collapse into bed with Jason and they'll make love, the kind that burns from the inside out.

It’s like a fire, the way James’ energy surges through him. Like a secondary high, Jason’s head spinning and his body overwhelmed at the hot slide of skin, the beast sedated and curling its way around him. It makes Jason hunger for something _more_. He wants it all, wants to run free, wants to feel the burn through his nerves.

Drop the chains, give in to the bloodlust. The beast under James’ skin, the one that clamours for flesh and the woods, calls to him. 

And Jason knows there’s only one way for him to get what he wants.

They're in bed, James pressed up against him and snoozing as Jason reads. His attention keeps wandering, thinking over how he wants to ask. Jason closes his book quietly, stroking James’ side.

“Hey,” Jason whispers, “Wake up. Gotta ask you something.” 

James hums sleepily, pressing his face into Jason's stomach. “Mmm,” he mumbles, “'M up. What's the matter?" 

“You have to get bitten to be a werewolf, right?”

“Yeah,” James yawns, “Why?”

Jason feels his gut squirm. He's _nervous_ , feeling almost like what he wants is taboo, that he _shouldn't_ want it. Like he shouldn’t love the blood and gore and the call of the woods.

_But I do, I do so much._

“So,” Jason says quietly, “If- if I wanted. To be a werewolf-”

James snaps awake. “What?”

Jason feels his face flush dully from embarrassment. “I want it, James,” he whispers.

“I- Jase, shit,” James says, “It's not something I want to force on you.”

“You’re not, I promise,” Jason murmurs, “ _I_ want it. And it'd mean I could be there with you, because I won't be able to. Not forever.”

James sighs. “Don't want you to feel like you have to because of me,” he says, voice quiet.

Jason swallows.

“I don't. James, I promise, I don't,” Jason says, cupping James’ face, “Seriously. And I hate to admit it, but a lot of me really, really wants it. _Really badly_.”

Blinking, James stares at him. Scanning his face, as if to make sure he's telling the truth. Finally, James nods, letting out a sigh. He's smiling, faintly.

“Jesus,” he mumbles, pulling Jason into him, “I don't deserve you, Jase. You're too good to me.”

Jason kisses James’ cheek. “I love you, James. So much. And now I'll just have claws and more teeth.”

James laughs. “Fuck, I love you,” he grins.

And then he pulls Jason in for a kiss, slow, heavy. Jason gasps, letting his lips trail slickly over James’, everything going hazy and hot.

Later, when they're wrapped up together and the dirty sheets have been kicked to the floor, a thought hits Jason. He grips James’ hand where it's pressed against his stomach.

“Does it hurt?” 

“Does what hurt,” James drawls, voice sleepy.

“Getting bitten,” Jason murmurs.

James hums against his neck. “Uh,” he mumbles, still a little love-drunk, “Yeah. It's painful. If that changes your mind, Jase, that's fine-”

Jason rolls over in James’ embrace. “Course it doesn't,” he whispers, thumb tracing James’ lips, “Just wanted to know. And you'll be there. I can do it.”

“Okay,” James says slowly, “Okay.”

───

James explains in a little more detail in the morning, the two of them in the shower and tiredly scrubbing away the dried-up lube and cum.

“It’s basically like a death and rebirth,” James says, washing his hair, “The mortal part of you gives way.”

Jason frowns. “Huh. Okay. So do you just, like, bite? And that's it?”

James shakes his head. “Gotta lick over the bite,” he murmurs, standing under the spray of water, letting the soap trail down his skin, sleek and wet. “Otherwise there's no healing. No healing, no transfer of the curse.”

 _Oh_.

“And uh,” James says, “And it's a big deal. Especially in our case, considering we’re-”

Jason swallows. “We’re-”

“Us. Together.”

“Oh- okay. And like, is there any warm-up to it? Or do you just go in raw?” Jason teases.

James laughs. “There can be some warm-up, baby. Make it feel better,” he murmurs.

Jason grins. “Yeah,” he whispers, hands coming up to cup James’ cheeks, “Let’s do it.”

And soon enough, the full moon comes.

───

Checking the calendar while making coffee in the morning, Jason does a double-take and nearly drops the bottle of creamer. 

Sure enough, there it is: July 5th, already circled in red. _The full moon_.

Jason’s pretty sure his excitement is palpable. He kind of feels like he’s going to explode.

Work seems to fly by: it’s like he walks in at ten and suddenly it’s six o'clock and he’s in his car with absolutely no memory of the past eight hours.

James knows exactly why he’s so excited when he gets home. He’s busy cooking, tossing chopped carrots into the pot on the stove, and Jason slides up right behind him and squirms in close

“Fuck, look at you,” James laughs when Jason wraps his arms around his waist. “Somebody’s eager.”

“Duh,” Jason snickers.

James grins. “Have some dinner first, you little skank.”

Giggling, Jason helps set the table. The soup is delicious, but they're both too busy eye-fucking each other to really focus on dinner, and soon enough they're throwing their bowls into the sink and darting to the bedroom.

James insists on making sure Jason will be comfortable, setting out towels across the bed. “It gets a little bloody,” he says, grimacing.

Jason feels a little guilty for how that makes his stomach squirm with heat.

The hours pass. The two of them lay stretched across the bed. Distantly, Jason can see the moon climbing in the sky, a halo of white in the inky darkness, the room going dim as the clock ticks.

11:58. 11:59. 12:00.

And then James transforms.

It's painful; the kind of ache that makes Jason nauseous. James pants, groaning as the muscles along his spine flutter, bent over his knees and naked on the hardwood floor. Jason watches as James grits his teeth on a cry, bones popping and shifting. It’s like he unfolds, almost, knobs in his back tearing through the skin as James moans gutturally. His hair thickens to shaggy, bristling growths, nails lengthening to claws, teeth sliding from pink gums.

Jason swallows.

James is there, before him. His eyes gleam, pale blue, in the flaxen shade of his fur. James sniffs his outstretched hand delicately, and Jason shivers at the huff of breath along his skin.

He’s not afraid; James has never hurt him. Never would, never will. The beast recognizes him as Jason pushes himself into James’ chest, burying his face in his thick fur. James rumbles on a hum, his paws soft, claws trailing gently over Jason’s back. His eyes are heavy, swirling with emotion. 

“I want this,” Jason whispers, stroking a finger gently along James’ muzzle.

It seems to settle James, his muscles dropping, fur silky under Jason’s palms. He licks over Jason’s cheek and Jason laughs, gasping as James picks him up and deposits him on the bed.

His gaze is reverent. It makes Jason’s cheeks heat, his stomach flutter.

Soon enough he’s spread on his arms and knees, James behind him, licking along his spine. It's so much to handle, so different from what he’s ever experienced.

James is so huge, warm and solid pressed up against him. Surrounding him. James’ claws absolutely dwarf Jason's hips, digging into the soft flesh of his belly, sharp little pinpricks around his navel. 

He’d had to finger himself. Which Jason's not complaining about, anyways. He just thinks his boyfriend does it better when he's human.

But considering that he’s getting what he wants? Jesus, he’ll do whatever it takes.

James huffs against his neck. Jason nods, gasps out a _please._ He can feel the press of James’ dick against his hole, and Jason shudders on a whine, feeling the stretch as James works himself in. 

It feels like he’s being torn apart from the inside out. His nerves _sing,_ the pain and pleasure a heady mixture with the slide of each inch. James grips him tight, and the contrast between raw strength and the tenderness of his hold causes a surge of heat in his gut as James bottoms out, stretching him open. 

_Sweet fucking christ_. Jason whimpers.

And then James shoves his hips forwards, and Jason sees stars. 

“Mmmmfuck _James_ ahhh-” Jason groans, his head dropping to the sheets. James grips his hips a little tighter, claws digging in slightly, and Jason shivers, feeling the head of James’ dick slide over his prostate. James holds his thighs open, keeps him pliant. 

Jason’s head swims; it's too much, all at once. His arms go out from under him, chest pressed flush to the bed.

James huffs, his hips rocking forwards gently. Jason moans, drooling into the pillows, eyes rolling back in his head at the stretch and slide of James fucking into him. It’s so much better than he could have imagined, the white-hot surge of pleasure, the supernova in his chest. 

His eyes slide closed when James grips his hips tight, claws pin-pricking against Jason’s navel, and thrusts hard. Jason whines, begging for more, feeling the way James licks his shoulder gently, soothes him through the slam of his hips.

James fucks into him hard, rails him into the mattress, and Jason begs for it, tilts his hips back into each thrust and moans as James pounds his ass.

So maybe he feels like a slut. _Yeah, a slut for that monster dick,_ his mind supplies, and Jason shivers at the slide of James' teeth along his back, scratching him up.

 _Marking_ him. Jason's dick twitches, precum dribbling all over the sheets.

There's a splatter of drool against his back. Jason groans, panting into the sheets. James snarls softly and slows his thrusts to a grind, rubbing up right against Jason's prostate.

 _Holy fuck._ It feels so good, and Jason moans, breath hitching.

Soon enough, Jason feels that coil in his gut wind tight, his back shuddering with each gasp. “James, I-I’m gonna, _I’m gonna_ ,” he whines, and then James shoves his hips forwards hard. Jason’s vision blurs as his body stiffens and jerks, and then he’s coming all over the sheets below him.

Jason's pretty sure his mind is mush. Leaking out of his ears by this point. Fucked right out of his head.

James groans, his hips twitching forwards, that massive dick sliding perfectly against Jason's prostate. It burns in the best way possible, just this side of too-much that makes him want _more_ , overstimulation heady and _hot_.

“Keep going, fuck, _please_ ,” Jason babbles stupidly, sobbing when James fucks into him once again.

The head of James' dick bumps against his prostate, and Jason whines, sharp and breathy. That gets a pleased hum from James, a little rumble, his nose pressed along Jason's temple, breath heavy in Jason's ear.

It's so, so good. Jason can't believe they haven't done this before. _Fuck_ , he’s already dreaming of a repeat.

James licks along his spine, wet and soft as his hips knock up against Jason's ass. Jason pants, eyelids heavy as James hauls his hips up a little higher with his huge paws, angling his thrusts down a little more and slowing.

Pleasure drips in Jason’s guts like honey, thick and sweet. His body's gone hot, staticky and half-lucid in his haze, and his skin's burning up, sharp and prickly with each drag of James' dick.

Slow. Working in and out. James draws back, the head of his dick rubbing along Jason's rim, teasing before he slides back in.

Jason gasps, feeling the buzz in his nerves at each press of James’ dick, frustratingly close to where he wants it but not quite enough, and it's sending him into a tailspin because he wants more, wants James to _ruin_ him.

“Please- _ah_!- James, more, _ahhh-_ ” Jason manages, his voice wobbly, and James _growls_ , low and rumbly, shoving his hips forwards quickly.

It's like a shock of electricity up his spine. Jason’s vision whites out for a moment, a sudden spike of heat flaring in his gut, and Jason moans, feeling his balls draw up in a way that warns he's two thrusts from coming everywhere.

“Ah _\- ah_ \- there,” Jason whines, gasping as James thrusts in hard again, pounding in once, twice. Jason feels his eyes roll back, a cry slipping from between his lips as his dick jerks.

He comes again, cum splattering across the bed.

Jason whimpers, tears streaking down his cheeks. His dick feels flushed and sore, leaking messily. He's long since lost the strength to keep his hips up, only James' claws tight around his ass and thighs holding him in place.

And those _claws_ ; Jason gasps when he feels a couple puncture his skin, scrabbling for a tight hold with the sweat that drips along his skin. 

There's the slow run of blood against his hip. Jason's already getting hard again, his dick jerking at a particularly sharp thrust from James.

James pants, fucking into him quickly, rough and careless. Jason loves it, loves how sloppy James gets when he's close to release. And then James whines lowly, his dick twitching against Jason’s prostate, coming in hard shoves of his hips, fucking his way through the high of his orgasm as Jason tightens up around him. 

_Oh, fuck._ Jason gasps, shuddering for breath, everything hazy.

There's a wet squelch as James pulls out, and Jason moans brokenly. His hole clenches loosely. Jason can feel James’ cum dripping free, slipping down his perineum and trailing along his balls, thick and filthy. 

He feels nasty. Feels used. And Jason _loves_ it.

James groans, rumbly. He's still hard, his dick wet against the small of Jason’s back, rubbing over the ridge of his spine. 

“C’mon, please, _please_ ,” Jason begs, delirious and so, so desperate for more. At this point, he just wants James inside him, like, _all the time_ , it feels so good.

Pushing Jason down into the mattress gently, James huffs, his wet nose poking against the hot skin of Jason’s back, licking through the sweat that’s gathered along the dips in his spine.

Jason moans. A claw grips his ass and spreads him open, baring his hole. Jason knows he must look _ruined_ ; all pink and swollen and leaking cum. A heady punch of arousal hits him in the gut, makes his eyelashes flutter on a gasp.

All he can think about is James fucking him open, fucking him into the sheets, biting him and making him bleed, making him come over and over-

 _Shit_.

He's still in the wet patch on the sheets; if Jason wasn't feeling so fucked up and come-drunk at this point, he'd probably care more.

 _**"Jase...** _ **_”_ **

It's hardly more than a growl. James trails his teeth along Jason's shoulder, scratching gently. Jason whines brokenly, canting his hips up a little into the slide of James' dick, shifting so that the head brushes over his prostate. Gripping him tightly, James huffs. His claws pinch right along the soft flesh under Jason’s navel. It gets a whine, Jason squirming, turned on and desperate.

“ ** _Stay still.”_ **

Even through his orgasmic haze, Jason knows what James means. He nods, weakly gasping out, “Okay, please, _please, James, do it, please.”_

James’s teeth trail along his shoulder, cool against his sweaty skin. Jason shivers at the contact, breath hitching as James’ hips thrust forwards once, twice.

And then his jaws snap down around Jason’s neck.

Jason _moans_ , arching his spine. Everything goes white, and he’s burning from the inside out, his muscles jerking all taught. Jason can feel his heart pounding, dizzyingly fast, and then all he can focus on is a constant hum in his ears.

_Is this what death feels like?_

There’s a slow, steady drip of something down his neck. _Huh,_ Jason thinks stupidly, eyes hazily watching the blossom of red across the sheets. He can’t really feel anything, though. It’s all faded to background static, his mind zeroing in on the sensation of James’ cum leaking out of him and dripping to the sheets.

James’ tongue slides along his neck, wet, slick pressure over the wound. It’s blessedly cool against the punctured, inflamed flesh. Jason moans, dazedly, when James rolls him over effortlessly, licking along his stomach and cleaning him up.

Distantly, Jason is aware of the way everything feels slowed down. The way his vision seems to warp, all hazy and distorted, colours shifting. His heartbeat has slowed, too. Gone soft, achingly rhythmic. Jason would probably be more worried, if he had the ability to. Considering how he's just been bitten by his werewolf boyfriend who fucked the life out of him, though, he’s not really surprised.

James gazes down at him. Eyes soft, snout twitching gently. Jason just blinks, musters a weak grin, and then everything goes black.

───

Jason has joked, before, that he’s felt like death. You know, killer headaches after a bar crawl or a party and all that. He's suffered through his fair share of brain cell-destroying migraines and nausea and hellish mornings.

But this? 

Jesus, Jason would rather take those headaches back. Like, all at once.

He's almost 85% convinced he seriously has died and his soul is just hovering, inches above the mortal coil. Everything aches _,_ but the worst of all is his neck, which just _burns_ , hot and sharp. It kind of feels like he's been shot- Jason's actually never had a gun wound before- but it's the closest comparison he can manage for the pain he feels. 

Which is to say, it hurts like an absolute bitch.

His days are a hazy, drifting jumble. Most of the time Jason can hardly muster the energy to turn over, let alone get out of bed. He sleeps, probably more than he's ever slept in his life, sliding in and out of consciousness rapidly, unable to process much. 

When he can finally manage to stay awake for more than fifteen minutes, James sits him up gingerly and brings him some food.

Jason blinks, dazedly, at the tray: chicken soup and crackers. He takes a couple bites and drinks about half the bowl before his stomach churns. Jason's sure his panic is visible, because James goes sprinting for the bathroom garbage can and just barely makes it before he blows chunks everywhere.

The next few days are miserable; Jason can't keep anything down and he mostly ends up retching into the garbage can, the muscles of his back rippling with each gag, vomiting up water and bile.

It’s awful. He cries, tears sliding down his cheeks from the strain of retching. James rubs his back, murmurs soothingly, wipes the puke from his chin and tucks him back into bed.

“So you don’t get dehydrated,” James whispers, passing him a cup of water. Jason just nods, takes a sip, and then goes straight back to sleep.

As time progresses- Jason honestly doesn't even know what day it is anymore- he becomes more and more lucid. It's less like a slurry blend of dark-awake-James-puke-dark and more like distinct moments where he can actually remember things. 

James is always there, flitting back and forth in his hazy vision. Cleans the wound up and redresses it. Wipes the sweat off Jason's brow. Changes the sheets when he pukes in the night. Holds Jason close when the pain racks his figure and he can only sob through the shuddering waves.

All in all, it's apparently been a little over a week since he got the bite. James mentioned it offhandedly, in a rare moment where Jason was awake enough to remember.

Lately, though, he's begun to feel a little better. The puking's mostly died out, although he still feels nauseous sometimes, and he's definitely sore.

“Hey, hey, go slow,” James whispers, “Easy, baby, here.”

James pulls him into his side gently when Jason tries to sit up.

Jason presses his face into James’ chest, rubbing his cheek against his shirt and taking a deep breath. The laundry detergent smells strong, lavender heavy on his tongue.

“You smell,” he groans.

James laughs quietly. “Guess your senses are filling in,” he murmurs, stroking along Jason’s back. "God, you're so gorgeous, did so good. Love you so much."

Sighing, Jason lets himself drift, falling asleep to the feeling of James' arms wrapped around him, pressing a kiss to James' chest right over his heart.

───

It’s been a month.

The wound on his neck has faded, slightly pink, tiny little pinpricks scabbed over.

James had explained in detail what to expect. Jason feels- he's a little nervous, fearful of the pain that comes with transformation, but he's also _excited_. He's curious, too; wants to meet the beast that he can feel humming under his skin, coiling around his heart.

And soon enough, day gives way to night, the two of them heading into the woods. 

The forest is cool, trees dripping with rainwater and droplets splattering into the wet earth. It smells like pine and moss, heady and fresh. It incites Jason, zaps through his senses like a bolt of lightning. Each step takes them farther into the heart of the woods, disappearing among the firs and the scrubs that claw up out of the dirt.

They pass over a stream, water frigid against their ankles. The moon’s high above, like a beacon, stars like glimmery pin-pricks.

James smiles at him. “You ready, babe?”

“ _Fuck_ , yeah,” Jason grins, laughing.

Kissing him, James cups his face. “See you on the other side,” he murmurs, stroking Jason’s cheek gently.

It builds slowly; Jason feels an itch under his skin, nearly unscratchable. He swallows, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. His gut roils with heat, and suddenly he’s on his knees in the dirt, gasping for breath.

He’s on _fire_. Jason moans, panting and shuddering. His back burns, pain licking up in spasms along his spine, sharp and hot. All he can see is deep, dark earth, warm with rot and decay as his eyes spin in their sockets. And then there’s a crack.

Jason screams, feeling his back shift, his ribs expanding, everything going blurry, dizzyingly hot. 

And then he’s gazing at James. Their eyes meet.

_“Fuck, look at you.”_

Jason blinks. He’s- he’s on all fours, unsteady as he makes his way to the stream. The water burbles as he looks at his reflection.

Grey eyes. Auburn fur, long and thick. Sharp, _sharp_ teeth and claws.

The beast under his skin sings. Cries loud. Jason feels it twine around his heart, pump fast though his blood and surge through his veins. It’s freeing, heady and inciting. 

_“It’s- fuck, I- oh.”_

James presses into his side.

_“C’mon, baby. Let go.”_

Jason streaks through the forest, his heart aflame and James beside him, the wind whipping through their fur and their maws coated in blood.

It's all he's ever wanted.

───

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> tumblr @[pinkmaggitmp3](https://pinkmaggitmp3.tumblr.com)


End file.
